See you soon Teil:2
by MindmasterSchuldig
Summary: Also der zweite teil! Lests oder lests nicht.. das is hier die frage! Pairing: Yohji/Aya Schuldig/Aya


See you soon Teil:2  
  
Warnung: rape, lime (lemon?) Widmung: An alle leser des ersten teils und meine liebe Beta-leserin Jassy! *knuffl* Pairing: Etwas verwirrend... Yohji/Aya, Schuldig/Aya  
  
,,..." jemand redet ... jemand denkt /.../ Schuldig per telepathie  
  
Songempfehlung (oder was ich bei der Story gehört habe: Touched von VAST  
  
,,Aya? Aya?! Hey Aya!" Aya seufzte und blickte leicht genervt in das Gesicht Omis dass ihn besorgt ansah. ,,Aya ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte dieser leicht besorgt und sah Aya mit solch einer Naivität an wie nur Omi es schaffte. ,,Jaja..." grummelte Aya. Nix war Okay! Verflucht seist du Schuldig! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege dann... Er ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nicht nur das Aya wegen ihm auf die fragen seiner Teamkameraden, wie denn nun der Knutschfleck entstanden sei, keine antwort wusste. Nein, Aya war nun auch ständig Yohjis misstrauischen Blicken ausgesetzt.  
  
Ein leises seufzen entfuhr Ayas Kehle. Seid einer Woche hatten sie nun keine Mission mehr von perser erhalten und Aya war darüber wirklich froh Warum mach ich mir darüber solche gedanken... Schwarz kann mir doch vollkommen egal sein.. ,,Aya?! Wieder wurde der angesprochene aus seinen Gedanken gerissen ,,WAS?!" fuhr Aya Omi an der ihn darauf geschockt ansah. ,,Uhm... also ich..." stotterte Omi kleinlaut. Die reaktion Ayas hatte ihn doch sehr überrascht. ,,Ich wollte fragen ob ich heute Abend weggehen darf... Ich meine wir haben keine Mission... und ken kommt mit und.." Moi stockte und strich sich nervös eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. ,,Ach vergiss es.." Murmelte er schließlich resigniert. Ich hätte auch gegen eine Wand reden können... Omi drehte sich um um zurück auf sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
,,Okay." Kam es so plötzlich von Aya das Omi erschrocken herum fuhr, ,,Nani?" Er blickte in Ayas gesicht das sich schon wieder gelangweilt seinem Buch gewidmet hatte und versuchte die Seite nun endlich zu ende zu lesen ,,Ich sagte okay du kannst gehen." Meinte er nur kühl wie immer. Omi der nun endlich erfasst hatte was Aya gesagt hatte strahlte, ,,Danke Aya!" rief er und lief Richtung seines Zimmers.  
  
,,Jaja..." murmelte Aya nur und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Aber immer wieder merkte er wie seine Gedanken zu einem gewissen Deutschen abschweiften. ,,Kuso!!" verärgert über sich selbst schlug Aya sein Buch zu und schmiss es auf den Wohnzimmertisch vor sich.  
  
,,Nana Aya. Was ist denn mit dir los?" Yohji war hinter ihn getreten und sah ihn grinsend an. ,,Solche Gefühlsausbrüche kennen wir ja garnicht von dir." grinste er weiter und ließ sich neben Aya aufs Sofa fallen. ,,Tja dann herzlich willkommen zur Premiere..." knurrte Aya und schaute Yohji nicht an. Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Fenster, es hatte angefangen zu schneien, was selten in Tokyo vorkam. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen als er spürte wie Yohji über seinen hals strich. Er ließ einen Finger über den schon verblassten Knutschflech gleiten der Ayas hals zierte.  
  
,,Was..." Aya blickte Yohji verwirrt an doch der ließ immer engere Kreise um den kleinen "Biss" gleiten. ,,Von wem du den wohl hast..." murmelte Yohji und blickte in die Amethyst farbenden Augen Ayas die ihn geschockt ansahen. Yohji grinste erneut. ,,Schade das ich es nicht gewesen bin... Aber das kann man ja schließlich noch ändern..." Yohjis Stimme war während er sich Ayas Gesicht näherte immer leiser geworden. Aya hatte die Augen aufgerissen als er Yohjis heißen Atem spürte der sich auf sein gesicht legte. Was hatte Yohji vor? Nun... eigentlich wusste er es doch.  
  
Aya versteifte sich als er spürte wie Yohjis Lippen seine striffen. Was sollte das? Wieso tat Yohji das? Aya war unfähig sich zu bewegen als er spürte wie Yohji ihn langsam an den Schultern tiefer ins Sofa drückte. nein... Aya wollte Yohji wegdrücken, ihn anschreien was das solle. Doch als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte nutzte Yohji diese Gelegenheit sofort aus um mit seiner Zunge in Ayas Mund einzudringen und wild mit seiner Zunge die Ayas zu umspielen.  
  
,,Aya? Yohji? Seid ihr da?" der erstgenannte war sichtlich erleichtert als Omi das Wohnzimmer betrat und Yohji von ihm abließ. ,,hey! Sexy!" Yohji pfiff kurz durch die Zähne und grinste als er Omis Outfit betrachtete und Aya losließ. Omi grinste verlegen. ,,Nya... Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen das Ken und ich jetzt gehen..." Omi lächelte beide noch mal an, ergriff kens Hand und ging dann mit ihm aus dem Haus.  
  
Aya hatte die Situation genutzt und war hastig von Yohji weggerückt . Er war überrascht und verärgert, dass sah man ihm an. Was sollte das? Wieso hat Yohji das getan? Aya war nun sichtlich verwirrt. Verflucht Aya! Jetzt zeig bloß keine Schwäche! Schon war Ayas kalte emotionslose Barriere wieder aufgebaut. ,,Kudo. Was sollte das?" fragte Aya kalt. ,,Ach komm Aya..." Yohji rückte wieder auf Aya zu. Diesmal würde ihn kein Omi und kein Ken stören... Aya blickte Yohji nur starr an. ,,Dich macht sowas doch an.." grinste Yohji und legte eine Hand auf Ayas Oberschenkel.  
  
Ayas Blick verfinsterte sich und er funkelte Yohji an. ,,Nimm sofort deine Hand da weg wenn du sie weiterhin behalten willst." knurrte er kühl. Yohji beugte sich abermals vor und Aya spürte wieder wie Yohjis Atem seine Wange striff als er ihm ins Ohr hauchte. ,,Ach komm... Schuldig hast du doch auch gelassen..." wieder umspielte ein Grinsen Yohjis sanft geschwungene Lippen als er bemerkte wie Aya zusammen zuckte. ,,Hm... Du dachtest wohl ich wüsste es nicht... Tja... So ist es aber nicht..." flüsterte Yohji weiter und blickt wieder in Ayas Augen die weit aufgerissen waren.  
  
,,Stell dir nur mal vor was Kritiker sagen würden wenn sie von deiner Affäre wüssten..." Aya blickte Yohji verwirrt an. Affäre? Yohji schien Ayas gedanken erraten zu haben denn sein grinsen wurde breiter. ,,Tja... Wem werden sie wohl glauben? mir, mit den kleinen Fotos die ich auf der Mission gemacht habe... oder dir... der rein garnichts zu seiner verteidigung zu sagen hat..." Aya erkannte die Warheit in Yohjis Worten. Wenn es stimmte, wenn Yohji wirklich Fotos hatte die ihn und Schuldig zeigten, wenn es auch nur sekunden aufnahmen waren, so waren es doch genug Argumente um Kritiker zu überzeuigen ihn, Aya, den Anführer Weiß' töten zu lassen.  
  
,,Dôshite? Warum Yohji?" fragte Aya und sah kalt in die Jadegrünen Augen Yohjis. ,,Verstehst du es nicht Aya?" fragte er grinsend und sein gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Ayas entfernt. Er hatte sich auf Ayas Schoß gesetzt und flüsterte ihm nun lasziv ins Ohr. ,,Weil ich dich will Aya... Du machst mich verrückt mit deiner abweisenden Art... Lässt niemanden an dich heran..." Yohji drückte seine Lippen fest auf Ayas. ,,Ich will dich Aya... Ich will deine Lippen küssen, deine weiße Haut berühren..." flüsterte Yohji und plazierte immer wieder kleine Küsse auf Ayas Lippen, seinen Hals, seine Wange.  
  
Aya zitterte. ,,nein Yohji..." Ayas stimme war zu einem flüstern geworden. Er spürte wie Yohjis Hand über seinen Oberkörper strich und unter Ayas Hemd fuhr. ,,Bitte nicht..." Ayas kalte maske begann zu brökeln, er wollte das nicht. ,,Zier dich nicht Aya... Du willst es doch auch..." flüsterte Yohji und biss leicht in Ayas Hals während er seine Hand Ayas Hosenbund entlang gleiten ließ. ,,Nein. Ich will das nicht..." Ayas Stimme war wieder härter geworden, er musste sich zusammen reißen. Er blickte Yohji hart an. Yohjis Blick verfinsterte sich ebenso. ,,Doch! Du wilsst es!" zischte Yohji und hielt Ayas Hände mit einem festen Griff davon ab sich zu wehren. ,,Du wirst es schon noch wollen!" Aya erschauderte als er Yohjis bedrohendes zischen vernahm. Was war mit Yohji los? Das konnte doch nicht Yohji sein...  
  
,,Yohji... nein... das bist du nicht..." flüsterte Aya heiser als Yohji begann sein becken gegen Ayas zu reiben. ,,ha!" Yohji lachte höhnisch auf. ,,Du glaubst du kennst mich? Du kennst doch keinen von uns. Wir kümmern dich einen Scheißdreck! Aber das werde ich jetzt ändern..." Ein gefährliches funkeln lag in Yohjis Augen. Diabolisch grinsen wickelte er eine von Ayas roten Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger, ,,Aya Aya..." murmelte er und ließ die Haarsträhne wieder aus seinen Fingern gleiten. Wieder kam er Ayas Gesicht näher. ,,Warum sagst du denn nichts? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Er grinste und leckte über Ayas Lippen die zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst waren.  
  
,,Fass mich nicht an Kudo." zischte er und wieder wurde Yohjis Blick finster. ,,Oh doch das werde ich und du wirst daran auch nichts ändern können!" Seine Stimme war im laufe des Satzes schon fast zu einem wütenden Schreien geworden. Mit zitternden Fingern knöpfte Yohji Ayas Hemd auf [1] Er lächelte, nein, Aya erschauderte. Dies war kein lächeln mehr... Yohjis sonst so begehrte Playboy lächeln war zu einem irren Grinsen gewichen, welches nun eher Farfarello als ihm ähnelte [2]. Ayas Hemd war nun vollständig geöffnet und man konnte auf Ayas blassen Oberkörper blicken der vor Wut und Angst zitterte.  
  
Yohji küsste Aya mit solch einer härte die Aya erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Wieder fand Yohjis schlüpfrige Zunge einlass in Ayas Mund und begann erneut einen wilden Tanz mit Ayas Zunge. Aya fühlte Yohjis Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten um ein weiteres mal zu seiner Hose zu gleiten. Er zuckte zusammen als er spürte wie sich Yohjis Hände an Ayas Hosenknopf zu schaffen machten. ,,Nein Yohji... bitte nicht..." flüsterte Aya und guckte in Yohjis grüne Augen... Sie errinerten ihn an... Schuldig...  
  
Aya hätte sich in diesem moment am liebsten dafür geschlagen. Yohji saß hier auf seinem Schoß, hatte sonst was mit ihm vor und er dachte an Schuldig, seinen Feind, diesen Bastard. /Na na na Kitty... Ich kann ja wohl nichts dafür dass du in "solchen" Momenten an mich denkst.../ Aya konnte Schuldigs grinsen in seinem Kopf regelrecht sehen. Schuldig was zum... ,,Ah!" Aya keuchte leicht auf als er Yohjis Hand in seiner Hose spürte. Eine Hitze schoß durche seinen Körper als Yohjis Hand leicht um Ayas Glied strich ,,Yohji...!" Aya keuchte gequält auf. /Na Kätzchen? Gefällt es dir was dein kleiner Freund mit dir macht?/  
  
Hast du was damit... Aya konnte die Kommunikation nicht weiter aufrecht erhalten denn wieder wurden seine Gedanken von einem Keuchen unterbrochen als sich Yohjis Hand um Ayas Glied legte. /Ob ich was damit zu tun habe Kitten? Nun... so könnte man es sagen.../ aya riss die Augen auf. Also doch! Yohji wollte das hier eigentlich genauso wenig wie er. /Na... so würde ich das nun auch wieder nicht sagen... Nicht dass euer Playboy es nicht gewollt hätte.../ Aya blickte in Yohjis Augen die seltsam leer zu sein schienen...  
  
Ein erleichtertes seufzen erklang von dem Rotschopf als Yohji seine hand aus Ayas Hose zog und von ihm abließ. Er wollte sich schon aufrichten als er Yohjis festen griff an seiner Schulter spürte /Freu dich nicht zu früh kleines Kätzchen.../ Aya blickte zu Yohji und holte zischend Luft als er sah wie Yohji seine Hose und seine Shorts und kurze Zeit später auch Ayas Hose mit einem kurzen Handgriff in der Ecke neben Yohjis sachen landete.  
  
Aya war wie erstarrt ,,nein Yohji!" Ayas Stimme hatte sich zu einem flehenden wimmern gebildet. Schuldig! Hör auf damit! Gib ihm... Ja, wie konnte man es eigentlich nennen was Schuldig mit seinem Freund machte, Er solle Yohjis gehirn in Ruhe lassen? Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen hätte Aya bestimmt geschmunzelt, da sich ein Lachen seid dem Tod seiner Schwester eh nicht mehr auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte. (Anm.d.A: in meiner Geschichte ist Aya-chan Tod!)  
  
Aya sackte leicht zusammen als er Yohjis gewicht erneut auf seinem Schoß spürte. ,,Na Ran?" Was?! Woher kannte Yohji seinen Namen? Er hatte ihn nie erwähnt... Schuldig... Wieso schien zur Zeit jede Antwort auf seine Fragen Schuldig zu sein? Aya keuchte auf als Yohji seinen nackten Unterleib an Ayas rieb. ,,Gefällt dir das?" zischte Yohji leise in Ayas Ohr un presste seine Erektion fest an die Ayas. ,,Yohji, hör auf... bitte..." wimmerte Aya. Sein Stolz war ihm egal... Er wollte nur weg, wollte dass das alles aufhörte.  
  
Eine stumme Träne lief ihm über die Wange die von Yohjis warmer Zunge sofort aufgeleckt wurde. ,,Ach komm Aya..." Yohji strich zärtlich über Ayas blasse Wange, fuhr die Spur der Träne nach die nun nicht mehr existierte. ,,Was soll denn erst mit dir werden wenn ich "das" tue?" die Worte schnurrend drückte Yohji Ayas Schenkel fest auseinander und drang mit einem Stoß in ihn ein. ,,AAAAH!" Aya schrie vor Schmerz gepeinigt auf. Die Tränen liefen ihm nun unablässig über seine Wange. Blut rann seine blassen Oberschenkel entlang, was ihm aber nur eine kleine Linderung der Schmerzen brachte.  
  
Aya schluchzte trocken auf. Der Schmerz der seinen gesanmten Körper zum zittern brachte und ihn wie tausend nadelstiche durchfuhr schien momentan sein einziges dasein zu sein. /Na Kätzchen? Gefällts dir?/ Schuldigs lachen hallte in Ayas Kopf nieder, ihn erniedrigend, aber Aya konnte keinen Zorn fühlen, der sowohl physische so wie auch der psychische schien seine gedanken und Emotionen vernebelt zu haben. Schuldig... Warum.. Ja... warum.. Die frage beschäftigte ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Willst du mich erniedrigen? Mich leiden sehen? Willst du...  
  
Wieder Schrie Aya vor Schmerz gepeinigt auf als Yohji hart in ihn stieß, das Blut lief weiter sein Bein hinunter, hinterließ einen roten Fleck auf der Sofa Garnitur. Ayas Hände hatten sich vor Schmerz so stark ins Sofa gebohrt dass seine Fingerknöchel Weiß angelaufen waren. Ein tiefes Lustvolles Stöhnen erklang von Yohji der die Augen geschlossen hatte und immer wieder in Aya stieß. Und warum Yohji? Warum er? Warum Weiß? Kaum hatte er zu ende gedacht, erklang auch schonSchuldigs hämisch klingende Stimme in seinem kopf. /Weil ich Weiß brechen sehen will. Nur um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten./  
  
Ayas Kopf war schlaff zur Seite gekippt. Es hatte für ihn keinen Sinn mehr sich zu wehren... Er war erschöpft... erschöpft vom leben... Erst Aya-chans Unfall und der Tod seinr Eltern...Sein Leben bei Weiß... Aya-chans entgültiger Tod.. Er tötete Keute ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und redete sich ein dass er Aya-chan damit rächte... Ja, er Töte in ihrem namen... er hatte ihre reine Seele beschmutzt. /Ach little Kitten... nicht aufgeben.../ Aufgeben? Hatte er das nicht schon längst getan? Er wußte es hatte nichts mit seinem ehemaligen Stolz zu tun... aber es war ihm egal... er konnte die gedanken nicht abwerfen...  
  
Yohji blickte Aya an dessen Augen leer zu sein schienen. Seine Roten Strähnen fiehlen ihm in sein blasses Gesicht. Neinm Aya! Yohji wollte Aya loslassen... Er wollte das hier doch garnicht! Warum tat sein Körper das? Schuldig! Hör auf! Bitte! flehte Yohji innerlich. Er wollte seinen Körper davon abhalten das zu tun... Aber er wusste das Schuldig stärker war als er. /Ach kitty... Ich dachte du wolltest das.../ Yohji zuckte innerlich zusammen. Schuldig hatte recht... Natürlich hatte er das gewollt... Es klang schon seltsam... vor allem für einen Playboy wie ihn aber er hatte sich in Aya verliebt... Seid er ihn damals bewusstlos im Blumenladen liegen sah. (Anm.d.A: ich halte mich hierbei an den manga nicht an die DVD)  
  
Ja, er hatte es gewollt... Aber doch nicht so... Yohji stöhnte auf... er konnte nicht leugnen dass es ihm nicht gefiehl... aber es war falsch... In ihm tobte ein kampf zweier seiten. Schuldig! Ich bitte dich hör auf! Es war ihm egal das er vor Sseinem Feind um erbarmen bat... aber es ging um Aya... Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoß Yohji sich schließlich in dem engen Körper unter ihm.  
  
Ayas Kopf fiehl zur Seite. Es war vorbei... Es war alles vorbei... na Schuldig. Hast du das erreicht was du wolltest? Ayas frage schien monoton... keinerlei Gefühl lag in seinen Gedanken... /Oh ja Kitten, das habe ich/ Aya spürte wie Yohji sich aus ihm zurück zog und aufstand. Er hörte das schnarrende Geräusch von Yohjis Reißverschluss wie in weiter ferne.  
  
AYA! RAN! Yohji wollte schreien. Zu Aya gehen und ihn in seine arme schließen... Sagen das es ihm Leid tat... dass er das alles nicht gewollt hatte, aber er konnte nicht... Schuldig hielt ihn fest, manipulierte ihn weiter. ,,Danke für den Fick my little Bitch."  
  
Yohjis Worte dröhnten in Ayas Kopf. Little Bitch... Ja, das war er wohl... Und immer noch quälte ihn die frage nach dem Warum? /Du willst es also wissen Ran? Du hast die Antwort doch schon gehört.../ Aya war verwirrt... nur weil Schuldig Weiß zerstören wollte? warum hatte er sie dann nicht schon längst getötet? /Na na na Kätzchen... Das meine ich doch nicht!/  
  
Ayas Blick verschwamm... er erkannte eine Szene die ebenfalls an diesem Abend passiert war. Nur etwas war anders... Das Bild wurde Schärfer und Aya hollte tief Luft . Es war nicht Yohji der auf seinem Schoß saß sondern Schuldig. Schuldigs grüne Augen bohrten sich in Ayas. Und wieder erklang dieses laszive Flüstern an seinem Ohr... Aya hatte diese Worte schon einmal von Yohji gehört... ,,Ich will dich Aya... Ich will deine Lippen küssen, deine weiße Haut berühren..." Das Bild wurde wieder unscharf und Aya kehrte in die Realität zurück... Er lag immer noch nackt und zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa.  
  
Was sollte das...? Aya spürte das Schuldigs Prasenz aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war. ...Was meinte Schuldig damit...?  
  
-to be continued-  
  
[1]: Hemden sind doch in solchen szenen viel praktischer als Pullis ^^ [2] Ich liebe farfs grinsen!!!  
  
Soo dieser Teil is nun auch fertig! Jaaa das Pairing hat sich etwas verändert aber es bleibt Aya/Schuldig!!! Fragen über fragen tuen sich auf... (Ach ja?) Ja! Für wen entscheidet Aya sich? Wird Aya Yohji verzeihen? hat Schuldig das ernst gemeint? Will er Aya nur flach legen? +seufz* Spannend Spannend! (eigentlich überhaupt nicht...) Nya... Comments sind SEHR erwünscht!!! Vorschläge auch!!! hab eusch Lieb *peace* Eure Mindmaster Schuldig! 


End file.
